What We Say Out Loud
by granger13
Summary: Hermione says Ron's name in her sleep and Lavender overhears...HBP plot with some changes thrown in. I'm not 100% sure where I'm going to go with this, it's a work in progress. T for later chapters PLEASE R/R
1. Chapter 1

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

Hermione finally left the empty classroom—hoping it had been long enough for the common room to have emptied out, and she could sneak through and just go to bed. She was probably the only Gryffindor in the castle who felt miserable, but no matter how happy she was about the Quidditch match, it couldn't make the image of him with _her_ go away. Its not like she hated Lavender—honestly for being in the same house and sharing a dormitory for five years they didn't really talk all that much, but now…well now everything was different.

She mumbled the password to the Fat Lady, who was obviously still enjoying the Quidditch results—there were empty butterbeer bottles all over the floor of her portrait. "En-hic-ter…but…hic…cheer up! Didn't you hear we won the…hic…game!?" Hermione ignored her and climbed through the portrait hole. Luckily, the after effects of the party were the only thing left in the common room. It seemed everyone had gone to bed—or at least moved the parties upstairs—while leaving streamers, empty bottles of butterbeer, and chocolate frog wrappers to be dealt with in the morning, or by the house elves later tonight. Hermione climbed the stairs up to the girls' dormitory but when she got to the door, Lavender's voice, laced with giggles, came through the door, "Ron is soooooo great! He's the best Quidditch player I've ever seen, and Quidditch isn't the only he's…" Hermione sped back downstairs, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation, even though she'd heard more than she ever wanted to. She flung herself down on the couch in front of the fire, wishing she wasn't going to cry again, this wasn't worth it…this was stupid..its just Ron. "Get a grip," she forced herself to say it out loud, but it didn't help; it just made her cry more.

Maybe this was how he flet when she was with Viktor, but then again he probably didn't even think about it. He obviously didn't think it was a big deal to parade around with Lavender so its not like he thought about how she might feel. How could he not realize she like him? That she'd liked him since they were all of eleven years old? Sure it was different then, he was just the cute boy who couldn't pronounce his spells then saved her from a mountain troll. But now…she sighed…now things were completely different. Now he was one of her best friends, he was the person she spent the most time with, other than Harry. She had confuded another student just so he could play Quidditch for goodness' sake, and yet here she sat. She didn't want to talk to Harry about it—even though he knew—he'd seen her throw canaries at Ron's head earlier, plus he'd known them both for five years, so he definitely knew. She hated it though, when they put her in the in the middle of their fights, and she didn't want to do the same thing. She debated talking to Ginny, but Ron was her brother and she'd just started this thing with Harry, she didn't want to bother her. She didn't really have a choice though because just as she was thinking about Ginny, she came storming down the stairs, saw Hermione and declared, "My brother is a stupid git!! And his _giiiiiiiirllllfriend_ is worse! I go down to your dorm to ask her to be quiet because we can hear everything she's saying and she kicks me out and tells me to loosen up!"

Hermione almost laughed at how fired up Ginny got when she was angry, but couldn't quite bring herself out of her bad mood. Ginny sat down next to her on couch, still fuming, "And you—you threw canaries at them?! Way to go! Finally someone made them feel like the idiots they are!"

"How'd you know about that?" Hermione looked at Ginny confused.

Ginny went red, realizing that she'd said too much and that Hermione had been crying, "Oh…well…that's why I wanted to make her shut up. Um…she was talking about you and I couldn't sleep listening to that. That's why I came down here, I was hoping to sleep on the couch for awhile, I'm exhausted from the game. I don't have to guess why you're down here, if I couldn't sleep I can't imagine how you'd feel actually in there with them."

"Yeah—I uh heard more than I wanted to."

"I'm sorry. Ron's an idiot and he knows he's an idiot, which kind of makes it worse."

"What do you mean he knows he's an idiot?" It was late and Hermione was too tired and upset to think clearly.

"Oh come one Hermione! He's like you since he came home after your first year here. I don't even think he realized how much he talked about you—I mean he talked about Harry too, but still. You're the first person who actually got him to write letters over the summer, on top of the fact that he now hates his favorite Quidditch player, all because you dated him."

Hermione smiled a bit but couldn't help protesting, "Still he's parading around the castle stuck to Lavender. They're like magnets, and he won't even hug me…"

"He's a boy, Hermione. Look at Harry. He's known I've like him for five years, and it wasn't until I started dating Dean that he actually thought about it, or even noticed."

Hermione sighed, "I just feel like this is impossible. Everything would've been different if he'd asked me to the Yule Ball _two_ years ago, but now it's like there's no chance. He'll never admit he likes me, and I don't even think he gets that I like him—all we do is fight—we barely talk anymore. We don't even know how to be friends right now, let alone anything else—I mean could you imagine us _talking_ about this?"

"Wellll, who says you have to talk?" Ginny couldn't help laughing thinking about how she'd dealt with Harry earlier.

Hermione laughed—"True…but I don't really see Lavender appreciating your…tactics."

They both laughed. Hermione sighed, "Boys."


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

Hermione finally went to bed hours later, staying up in the common room even after Ginny fell asleep sitting up and Hermione told her to go to bed. She listened at the door to make sure that al the giggling and gossip had died down. She crawled into bed after hastily putting her pajamas on, and fell into a fitful sleep—one plagued by dreams of Ron. Her subconscious was trying desperately to find answers that she couldn't figure out while awake…

She was in the library, frantically searching through the restricted section, "U…V…W!! Weasley, Weasely—there it is!" She pulled down a book with a picture of Ron on the front entitled How to Tell _Him_ You Like Him, but before she could open the book Madam Pince came and took it out of her hands. "_You_ are not allowed to look at this book Miss Granger! Only those with a permission slip, like Miss Brown over there, are allowed." She pointed to a table outside the section where Lavender was giggling and pointing at Hermione, waving another copy of the book at her.

"What professor will give me permission for this?!" Hermione knew she could get any professor—except maybe Snape—to give her permission, as long as they didn't ask what book she wanted exactly.

Madam Pince shook her head, "Not a professor, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasely must give you permission."

Ron appeared out of nowhere, "Sorry Hermione, Lavender asked first…you were too late."

The library morphed into the Gryffindor common room. Tears were streaming down her face and Ron was standing in front of her laughing, "You _like_ me?! Geez Hermione, that's embarrassing."

"But…but you wrote to me in the summer…"

"Well yeah, if I stopped talking to you then I'd have no one to help me with my homework."

"Your homework!?!? That's all I am to you…?"

"Harry's my best friend Hermione."

"But Ginny said you talk about me all the time…she said…"

"Oh Ginny's full of it. I talked about how you always correct me and how _annoying _it is."

"So…you really like Lavender?"

"No…I love Lavender."

They were on the Quidditch pitch, and Ron was being levitated to the hospital wing on a stretcher. He was calling for her. She ran to him, terrified, but at least he wanted her. When she was next to him, she tried to take his hand, but he just looked at her and said, "Hermione go get Lavender from your dorm. She's up there studying—she wasn't at the match. Go get her—tell her I need her."

It was sunset. They were on the grounds, walking down to Hagrid's to find Harry, but Ron stopped. "Hermione wait a second. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I like you. I always have, and I needed you to know that." He was leaning towards her. He was going to kiss her. She leaned into him and whispered, "Ron…"

Hermione awoke startled, wanting to fall back asleep and finish what her dream had started, but a voice broke into her reverie.

"DID YOU JUST SAY MY BOYFRIEND'S NAME IN YOUR SLEEP?!?!"

Hermione sat bolt upright…only to see Lavender Brown staring at her looking angrier than Hermione had ever seen anyone look before.


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just __borrowing__ her characters for a brief moment._

"What?"

"What do you mean what?! You just said Ron's name in your sleep!!!"

At this point Lavender's screaming had awoken Parvati who was looking extremely confused. "What's going on? Why are you screaming?"

"Hermione over there just said MY boyfriend's name in her sleep—**that's** why I'm screaming."

Hermione was silently relieved that the other two beds in their dorm were empty. Lavender wouldn't told Parvati anyway so maybe this way not too many people would find out…yeah right she thought. Talk about a dream—everyone will know what happened by the time breakfast is over—if half of Gryffindor didn't know already with how loud Lavender was yelling. Everyone will know that she said Ron's name in her sleep…oh my God how could this happen…

"She _what_?" Parvati was looking Hermione with a mix of disgust and utter amusement, "Wow, how embarrassing, continue Lav."

"**You**—"

But Hermione cut her next rant short, "Lavender please listen…"

"NO! There's nothing to listen to. I heard everything I need to hear in that one word."

"It wasn't like that—it's not what you think, just let me explain."

"Explain what?! How you've wanted Ron Weasley since our first year and now you're jealous that I have him, and you can't help dreaming about him? God I'm surprised this hasn't happened before—maybe it has, just none of us have been awake to hear it."

"Thank God…" mumbled Parvati.

"Seriously Lavender," Hermione was starting to panic. She needed to do some damage control and quick before this got out of hand, if it hadn't already. "I was dreaming about the Quidditch match, more like having a nightmare really. Ron had fallen off his broom, of course I yelled his name, he's one of my best friends—I can't help that the match yesterday affected my dreams."

"You _screamed_ it?? What I heard definitely didn't sound like a scream…more like a _sigh_ really." The look on Lavender's face showed she was not in an understanding mood, more like one of pure cruelty. "You're a terrible liar Hermione—it's not like your little crush on _my_ Ronnie is a big secret. Everyone knows, and if they didn't before they definitely will now." Her and Parvati laughed, "Oh yeah Lav, this is going to make for great conversation at breakfast."

Hermione had expected this from Lavender but not Parvati. They'd always gotten on fairly well, so for her to brag about the hours of gossip ahead was too much for Hermione. "Fine!" she burst out, "Do—say—whatever you want, I don't care, it's not like it's a big secret either that Ron really doesn't like you Lavender, so no one will believe you anyway." She jumped out of bed and stormed out of their room, not caring that she was still in her pajamas. As she slammed the door, she heard Lavender sighing, "_Ron_…" and her and Parvati burst out laughing as Hermione burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just __borrowing__ her characters for a brief moment._

Harry and Ron were just coming down the stairs to the common room as Hermione was racing out of the portrait hole. They just caught a glimpse of her brown hair flying out into the corridor before the opening closed behind her. "Where's she off to so fast?" asked Harry. "Little early for homework isn't it?"

"We _are_ talking about Hermione right?" Ron asked incredulously. "She's probably tearing off to the library, important book to look at ya know," Ron rolled his eyes, and picked up an empty butterbeer bottle. "Some party, huh? Looks like we outdid the house elves late night cleaning—maybe _that's_ where Hermione went, down to the kitchens to make sure they're all ok."

Harry laughed, "Maybe. Are you ready for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Me too!" Harry and Ron turned to see Ginny coming down the stairs from the girls' dormitories. She walked up and gave Harry a kiss, and said, "Let's go. Hey where's Hermione?"

Ron, finally looking at them—he had turned away to avoid watching his little sister kissing his best friend—said, "She just bolted out of here as we were coming down. No idea where she was going. So breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's go," Harry headed towards the portrait hole with Ron, but Ginny suddenly looked uneasy. She knew Hermione liked doing homework, but this early on a Sunday? _Plus_, why wouldn't she at least let her know where she was going since they all always ate together?

"Ginny—are you coming?" Ron was obviously getting impatient."

"Umm…I'm actually going to try and find Hermione. I had told her yesterday that we'd have breakfast together. I don't want her to think I forgot. I…I should go find her." She felt bad, Harry looked disappointed, but after their conversation last night she needed to find Hermione—something had to have happened. And then in a flash of squealing and laughter Ginny found out what had happened.

Lavender had run down the stairs and practically knocked Ron down in a flurry of kissing and arms flailing, "Ronnie, you'll _never_ guess what happened?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes expecting something utterly ridiculous, but what she heard next made her want to run out of the room.

"What happen—"

Lavender cut Ron off, she was too excited to let him speak, "Hermione Granger said _your_ name in her sleep this morning! Isn't that hysterical and completely ridiculous?"

"She did wh—"

"I mean seriously _how_ embarrassing! And to say it in front of _me_ of all people? She ran out of our dorm faster than you can say 'Weasley is our king!"

Lavender again threw her arms around Ron, giggling and kissing him, completely missing the look on Ron's face. She was too busy mocking Hermione to notice the change that had come over Ron the second she told him what happened. Ginny's reaction however didn't go quite so unnoticed. She stormed out of the common room, making sure to not so accidentally band her shoulder into Lavender knocking her off balance and thus off of Ron's lips.

"Geez Ron, your sister's as bas as Hermione!" But Ron wasn't paying attention. He still looked dazed and unfocused. "Ron! Aren't you paying attention to me??"

"What? Oh right, sorry. Where'd Harry go?"

"Oh he ran off after your sister. Can we go to breakfast now?"

"Yeah…uh…sure…Harry can meet us downstairs I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

"Ginny, wait a second," Harry ran to catch up with Ginny, which wasn't easy with how fast she was going down the stairs taking them two at a time.

"Harry, I have to find Hermione…now."

"I know…just…should I come with you do you think? I mean they're both my best friends. Plus, I really don't want to have to sit through breakfast with _her_. You know she's going to tell everyone—if she hasn't somehow already."

"I know, this is bad, but I think just I should go, it would look weird if we both kind of disappeared, and it would leave Ron alone to deal with it. Any suggestions for where to look for her though? Damn, they're coming, I've gotta go."

She kissed Harry on the cheek, and he whispered, "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom" to her before she ran off in time to avoid Ron and Lavender coming down the stairs and up to harry.

"Where's she off to?" Ron asked still looking slightly dazed Harry noticed.

"Oh…she…uh…she remembered she left something in the library and she wanted to grab it before someone took it or Madam Pince threw it out."

"Right—so _finally_—breakfast?"

"Yeah…sure," Harry wasn't looking forward to an entire meal with Lavender gossiping about Hermione, but he knew Ginny was right and that if they both bailed it'd look weird, so he decided to deal with it for Ron's sake. Plus, that way he'd know exactly what Lavender was telling everyone. He couldn't help noticing how Ron continued to look distracted too. It's not like Harry didn't know how Ron and Hermione felt for each other—unfortunately he knew better than they did it seemed. No matter what, Harry knew this was going to turn out badly. Ron would either end up fighting with Lavender because he'll eventually defend Hermione; he always did, whether it was Malfoy calling her a Mudblood or another Gryffindor mocking how smart she was—when things got really out of hand, no matter what was going on, Ron defended Hermione. Or things would get even more awkward between the two of them—they were barely speaking right now but it certainly could get worse. One thing Harry knew for sure—if they couldn't keep Lavender's mouth shut—which he thought unlikely—the whole school would know and Hermione would never come out of wherever she was hiding. The entire way down to the Great Hall, Lavender was reliving her argument with Hermione, and by the time they got to the Gryffindor table, Ron's ears were quite red and he looked unbelievably uncomfortable. As Lavender was on at least her fifteenth imitation of Hermione's, "Ron…," Ron finally snapped.

"Can you keep it down?! The entire school doesn't need to know about one stupid dream!"

"Are you defending her?!"

"What? No! It's just…just…" Ron was losing this argument before it started. "I just don't want her to be embarrassed."

"Why not?! She should be embarrassed! She says my boyfriend's name in her sleep and I'm supposed to keep quiet?!"

At this point, Harry noticed most of the Gryffindor table was looking at them puzzled, along with some of the Hufflepuffs at the next table. Harry sighed, poor Hermione was done for—it wouldn't be hard to figure out who they were talking about. "Uh guys…maybe don't do this…here."

Thankfully Ron agreed, got up, and headed back out into the entrance hall, and better yet, Lavender followed, running to keep up with Ron's long strides. Harry finally grabbed a few pieces of toast and was starting in on his eggs when Dean and Seamus slid down next to him.

"What was _that_ all about?" Seamus asked looking towards the door.

"Nothing," Harry wanted this dropped, now.

"Yeah right Harry," Dean wasn't going to let him off that easy. "We heard what she said—but who was she talking about?"

"No one," he tried to keep his head down so they couldn't see the answer which he knew was spread across his face.

"I told you it was Hermione!" Seamus practically screamed with satisfaction at being right. "He would've told us if it was anyone else!" He and Dean got up laughing, "This is great! Wow—talk about embarrassing!"

"Guys—don't—seriously," but it was too late, Seamus and Dean were already too far away. Harry looked around to see several girls at the Hufflepuff table huddled together giggling. He got up, no longer hungry, and he left the Great Hall, hearing several whispers of, "Hermione Granger," as he left. He sighed, Hermione had no chance.


	6. Chapter 6

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

**A/N: So we haven't heard from Hermione since she left the Common Room, here's her reaction finally. I really like this chapter, hopefully you guys will too!**

Ginny followed Harry's advice and went straight to Moaning Myrtule's bathroom in hopes of finding Hermione. Leave it to Harry to be exactly right; she was barely in the door when she heard crying coming from one of the stalls. "Hermione…?"

Moaning Myrtle came floating out of the stall giggling maniacally, "Oh poor thing, she's _sooooo_ upset. She comes in here whining about some boy, while _I'm dead_! No one cares about how Myrtle might feel, having to hear about their stupid problems, don't they think I wish I had real problems??"

"Oh go flush yourself," Ginny walked past Myrtle and began talking through the door. "Hermione…talk to me. You can't stay in there forever, I know you want to, but you have to come out. You can't let her win—you can't let her get to you."

Hermione's voice came through the door higher than usual and laced with tears, "God you already know?! She's going to tell everyone. She's not just getting to _me_ Ginny, she'll get to the whole school. Can you imagine what Malfoy will say when he hears this?"

"Screw Malfoy Hermione! He doesn't matter, no one matters except you and Ron, and those of us who care too much about you both to give a damn what Lavender says."

"They do matter. Did you _hear_ what I said, Ginny?! I said his name in my sleep! In front of his girlfriend, who just happens to be the biggest gossip in this school."

"Hermione, you can fight this. I know you can. You should've seen Ron's face when she told him! She completely missed how dazedly happy he looked, Hermione. If Ron can look giddy that was it—it made him happy. You know__he doesn't really like her—it's all a front, a front to cover up how he feels about you."

"Even if that's true…what can I do? How can I show my face to anyone…especially him?"

Ginny could hear Hermione collapse into another fit of sobs, and sighed, leaning her head against the door, feeling worse for her best friend than she ever had. "You do what you've always done, you ignore them."

"Right can yo—." Hermione tried to cut off Ginny's speech, but she wouldn't let her.

"Hermione, how many times have you turned your back on Malfoy calling a Mudblood? How many times have you ignored people hating how smart you are? You can rise about this, and if all else fails, you tell them she's lying. Everyone knows Ron doesn't really like her—he ignores her enough and they know he likes you. Maybe they'll think she's lying because she's jealous of you and his feelings for you." Ginny knew this was a bit of a stretch, but she needed to say whatever she could to get Hermione out of the bathroom stall.

"I know you don't really think that's going to happen."

_God is she good_, Ginny thought to herself, but ignored her thoughts, "I don't know what's going to happen Hermione. All I know is that if you stay in here and hide you're going to prove her right and everyone will know what she's said is true because you're ashamed to come out. If you ignore it—they might…they might not talk as much."

There was a long pause and Ginny found that she was holding her breath waiting for Hermione to answer. Eventually her voice floated out from the stall, quiet, but slightly more determined than before, "I don't know…how am I going to look at him?"

"Hermione you've known Ron for six years, do you _really_ think he's going to try to talk to you about this? He's going to pretend it didn't happen just as much. Just please come out…I'm sick of talking to a door."

Ginny waited for what felt like five minutes, but then the door slowly opened. Hermione's eyes were beet red and her cheeks were tear-stained. Ginny reached out and gave her a long, tight hug. Hermione collapsed into another fit of tears and mumbled through them, "I'm just so embarrassed, Gin…"

"I know…but the Hermione Granger I know wouldn't let this beat her down."

Hermione cried for a few more minutes, but when she pulled away she looked like the Hermione Ginny was used to seeing: confident and determined to deal with anything.

"You ready to do this?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Gryffindor common room here I come."

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you think that Hermione's reaction is legitimate, and that she'd be able to go back to the common room after this?? Please R/R!! I love to hear what you all think, even if it's just a few words ******


	7. Chapter 7

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long on updates!! I've been on vacation and finishing up school so there'll be two new chapters tonight and another later this week I promise!! Please R/R even if it's just a few words I appreciate it ******

"Ron! **Ron!** You cannot just walk away from me like that!" Lavender was chasing Ron up the marble staircase trying to stop him from avoiding their conversation.

Ron wheeled around, ears flaming red and practically yelled, "I am going to walk away from you, because I'm not going to sit there while you gossip about one of my best friends!"

"Your _**best friend**_?! _I'm_ not your best friend? You'd choose her over me?!" Lavender's face was a cross between blazing anger and being on the brink of tears.

"You've been my girlfriend for how long? She's been my best friend for six years! You really thought I'd let you go around the entire school talking about her?! No way! I didn't let people talk about Harry in front of my last year—this is no different." Ron turned around and started walking back up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Lavender ran up and jumped in front of him, blocking his way, "So what if I did tell people?"

Without missing a beat Ron stated, "Then we're done." He moved past her again to the top of the staircase, turning down the corridor that led to Gryffindor tower.

Lavender stood on the steps, mouth open, completely in shock. She didn't even try running after him. She'd never seen Ron Weasley with a backbone. He had actually threatened to break up with her over this…

Parvati ran up to Lavender, she'd watched them run out of the Great Hall, but waited to follow so she didn't interrupt whatever was going on, whether they were screaming at each other or doing what Ron and Lavender always did. When she saw Lavender's face she exclaimed, "What happened?"

Lavender seemed to have no heard Parvati, she just stood there staring at the space where Ron had disappeared. Parvati touched Lavender's arm, "Lav…what's going on?"

Lavender did a kind of double take, just now noticing her best friend standing in front of her. "He…he told me that if I kept talking about her, he'd…he'd," Lavender didn't seem capable of forming the words.

"He'd what?"

"He'd break up with me."

Parvati's face mirrored Lavender's, "He'd what?!?! He seriously said that!?"

Lavender wheeled around at Parvati, "Yes, he actually said that Parvati—do you think I'd make that up!?" Lavender's shock was ebbing away and turning to unadulterated fury. "He said he's going to break up with me if I told anyone what happened. He said she's his best friend and that he would defend her like he defended Harry last year."

Parvati decided it was best not to be stung by Lavender's shortness with her, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Parvati—what would you do?! I mean obviously I've got to keep my mouth shut, but how the _hell_ am I supposed to live with her? Does he expect me to be _nice_ to her? Because that sure as hell isn't going to happen."

"I know you obviously have to do that Lav, but here's the thing—before I left the Great Hall, people were _already_ talking. They heard enough to form their own conclusions, so you have to make sure he knows that that wasn't you. He can't hold you responsible for that."

Before Lavender could respond they heard footsteps filing out of the Great Hall. Breakfast was obviously finishing and people would be heading in their direction quickly. Lavender knew they couldn't keep talking about this on the staircase, "C'mon, we have to figure out I'm going to do about this, but not here. The last thing I need is people telling Ron I was talking about it out in the open right after he told me not to."

They hurried up the stairs, but when they go to the portrait hold they realized that the common room probably wasn't the best place either. There would either be too many people or Hermione would have reappeared and their dorm wouldn't be an option then either.

Lavender looked at Parvati and sighed, "Stroll around the grounds?"

"I think that's our only option…"

They went inside and grabbed their cloaks since it was starting to get chilly outside. Lavender swept her eyes around the common room, but neither Ron nor Hermione were there. They headed back downstairs, taking a short cut past the usual route to the common room so they could avoid the throng of people heading up from breakfast. The grounds were sunny, but they definitely needed their cloaks, winter was on the way to Hogwarts. As they walked, Lavender's anger dissipated and she had fallen into a kind of haze.

"Lav…" Parvati looked at her best friend, worried, "Lav, what're you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know…I mean I don't want to lose him…I really don't…but…but I just keep thinking about what he said about her and how he looked when he said it." Lavender sunk into a silence that Parvati didn't know how to interrupt. They headed down to the lake, and as they reached the edge Lavender spoke up again, "Do you think he really like her?"

Parvati tried to hide the look of pity that she knew was crossing her face.

"Parvati, I know everyone thinks he does, but…well he's dating me…"

From the moment Ron and Lavender had started dating Parvati had hope to avoid this exact conversation. She had witnessed first hand Ron at the Yule ball, ingoring her sister, and staring at Hermione the entire night, jealous beyond words of Viktor Krum. It was a commonly accepted fact, by practically everyone, at least everyone in Gryffindor, that something__existed between Ron and Hermione, even if neither or them would admit it, let alone act on it. How could she tell her best friend that she, like everyone else, was surprised that Ron was dating her, and thought that it might simply be to make Hermione jealous.

"Lav…" She didn't want to look at her for fear that Lavender would know what she really thought. "Lav, I think it's complicated."

"Just say what you think Parvati, you don't need to lie to make me feel better."

Parvati could tell Lavender was working back up to being irritated, so she just started rambling what she thought, "I think Ron doesn't know what he wants. I think he's a 16 year old boy who is completely messed up. I don't think he wants Hermione, but he doesn't want anyone else to have her either. I think she _is_ his best friend and they've been through a lot together, a lot of stuff that creates bonds that can't be broken, therefore it seems logical that he would defend her. **BUT**, I also see how much they fight and have no problem not talking to each other which I think makes it hard to believe that they could be together." Parvati knew that she had covered up a lot of what she really thought but it was the best she could do not wanting to completely crush her best friend.

"That really didn't answer my question. Parvati—I don't care if you think they could work or not—I want to know if you think he likes her, period."

Parvati didn't want to lie, plus Lavender would know if she was anyway. "Yes, Lav, I think he does…BUT I think he likes you too."

Lavender was completely silent. Parvati looked at her and was a little surprised to see that she didn't look shocked or mad, but more resigned, like she had known the answer, but now she believed it. That look quickly faded though into a resolute, determined face, "Well, he's with me and I'm not gong to let her change that."

"So you'd rather stay with him, even if he likes someone else? You wanna fight with that?"

"He wouldn't be with me if he didn't like me, therefore if I forget about this and don't talk about it, he'll forget about it and none of this will be a big deal."

"So you're going to drop it? Just like that? You honestly think it's going to be that easy?" Parvati had to admire her persistence.

"Yes. It's what he wants isn't it?"

"I guess…but what're you gonna do about her?"

"Well _that's _another story."

Parvati looked at Lavender perplexed and worried what she could possibly have in mind for Hermione. "Lave, you aren't going to do anything to her are you? Because if you go too far she'll tell Ron."

"Oh I know that…just listen to me."


	8. Chapter 8

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

Harry was one of the last people back to the common room after breakfast. He climbed through the portrait hole to find Ron in a chair in the corner mindlessly flipping through Flying With the Canons. It was clear he was pretending to be occupied with his reading to avoid the sidelong glances people kept giving him as they were huddled in small groups, obviously whispering about what had happened at breakfast. Harry went up to him and muttered a tentative, "So?"

Ron didn't even look up from his book to respond, "So what?"

"So what?! So what did you say to Lavender?"

"I told her to leave Hermione alone that's all."

"And she went along with that?" Harry was skeptical someone like Lavender could just drop something like that so quickly, let alone take the message all that well. Plus Ron was telling her she had to ignore a good bit of gossip, that he knew she'd much rather be spreading all over school.

"Well, I didn't really give her a choice. I kind of told her I'd dump her if she spread it around."

Harry's eyes grew wide, he'd never heard Ron talk so confidently—especially when it came to girls—especially Hermione. Harry wasn't stupid and having spend almost 100% of the last five years with Ron and Hermione, he knew how they felt about each other despite how much they both ignored it. However, he had never tried to talk to either of them about it—it was much easier to just ignore it, rather than try and make Ron talk about how he felt. "Wow—umm, what'd she say?"

"Nothing—I left, and that's it."

"Do you really think Lavender's capable of keeping her mouth shut about this?"

Ron closed his book, realizing Harry wasn't going to let him drop the conversation. "Well, if she's not then she won't be surprised when I dump her."

"Ok…" Harry wasn't sure Ron's plan to downplay this whole thing was going to go very well. "Ron, you know that even if Lavender _doesn't_ talk about it—other people will. Enough was overheard before you guys stormed out of breakfast, that they filled in the blanks themselves…they already know most of the story."

"So…"

"Ron you're making too light of this I think. What are you going to do about this? About Hermione?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing to do. It was a stupid dream Harry, it's not a big deal."

"Seriously?! Ron this _is_ a big deal—maybe not to you, but it will be to Hermione. Haven't you noticed that she hasn't shown up at all this morning? Haven't you realized that's why she stormed out of here this morning without talking to us? She's avoiding everyone."

"She'll get over it. Seriously Harry you're almost talking about this as much as everyone else apparently is, just drop it." And with that Ron went back to his reading, trying to make it clear to Harry that he was done talking.

Harry got up, realizing it was no use, and knowing Ron well enough to know he wasn't going to keep talking about this, let alone listen to him, but he couldn't resist saying one last thing and hoping it would get through to Ron, "You can ignore this all you want and think it's just a stupid dream, but Hermione likes you Ron—and if you think that's worth ignoring that's your choice…but I think it's the wrong decision to make." Harry turned to go up to their dorm, thinking about actually doing some homework, even though it was a Sunday morning. It was actually the only thing he could think of that would distract him from how frustrated he was with everything that had happened already today. As he turned his back on Ron though, he missed the look that crossed Ron's face. It was a deep cross between pain and regret, with the slightest trace of a smile…


	9. Chapter 9

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

**A/N: Here it is…the first time Ron and Hermione see each other after all this has gone down…**

Ron tried to go back to the Quidditch players flying across the pages in front of him, but was distracted by how silent the common room had suddenly gotten. He looked up to see everyone looking at Hermione and Ginny climbing through the portrait hole. In her typical fashion, Hermione walked in tall, with her head held high, the only thing that was odd was that she was still in her pajamas. She and Ginny were talking like nothing had happened. Ron watched as Hermione told Ginny she was going to run upstairs and change really quick, while Ginny headed over to talk to a group of fifth years in the opposite corner. Before Ron could even start to process Hermione's abrupt re-entry to the common room and quick retreat upstairs, she was already back downstairs, fully dressed. She and Ginny walked over to him and flopped down in chairs next to his

"Ronald, how many times are you and Harry going to read that book?"

Ron looked slightly uncomfortable now that he actually had to talk to Hermione, plus he couldn't believe how normal she was acting. Sure he had told Harry he thought she would drop it, but he hadn't really believed that. He had expected her to keep avoiding him honestly, "What? Oh…yeah…well…a few."

"Ron where's Harry?"

Ron had barely noticed that Ginny had sat down. He couldn't stop looking at Hermione, "He's upstairs. I think doing work."

"We should probably be doing the same thing Gin. Didn't you say Professor McGonagall gave you guys a ton of Transfiguration work?" Hermione had clearly taken to heart Ginny's advice about acting normal. It wasn't easy, her head was still spinning from everything that had happened and it was taking all she could to talk to Ron like nothing had happened, but seeing everyone staring at them waiting for something to happen only made her more determined to not give them the satisfaction. She wanted to rise above this. People always found reasons to judge her—mostly for being too smart, and she refused to let this become one more reason for them to mock her.

"Yeah, she did, I'll go grab my stuff. Do you want me to grab yours too?"

"Oh yeah that'd be great. I completely forgot to bring it down with me after I changed. My bag is by my bed, it has all my stuff in it. Thanks."

"No problem," Ginny go up to head upstairs but shot a quick glance at Hermione with a slight, "talk to him" nod of her head towards Ron, before turning towards the door to their dorms.

There was a slightly awkward pause now that Ginny was gone and it was just Ron and Hermione sitting together. Hermione decided she wasn't in the mood for subtlety, "Where's Lavender? She wasn't upstairs."

Ron looked slightly shocked at the question, "Oh, umm…I dunno…I haven't seen her since breakfast, she might be with Parvati."

"Got it. You should be doing work too, ya know. Do you wanna work on our Potions essay? I think that's what I'm going to do first."

"Yeah, Potions…maybe. I was actually thinking about maybe heading outside to fly a little bit, still a bit of a high from yesterday."

"Right, of course. Well, either way, if you change your mind, Ginny and I will probably work most of the afternoon here."

"Sure, yeah. I'm gonna go grab my broom."

Hermione watched Ron practically run up the stairs to the boys' dorm, and she sunk into her chair, every ounce of energy she had sapped from just a few minutes conversation with him.

Ginny came back into the common room to find Hermione alone, "Where'd he go?"

Hermione sighed, "Upstairs to get his broom apparently. I asked him if he wanted to work on Potions together and he said he was going to go outside to fly."

Ginny could see Hermione's resolve crumbling, "Hermione, it's ok. You had to expect he'd be a little uncomfortable, he probably didn't know what to expect when he saw you. You'll get through this, just give it time. It'll go back to…"

"Don't say normal! This was never normal and it'll never be normal Ginny."

"You know what I mean Hermione. Just give it time, give him some time to adjust."

"Let's just do some work—at least that'll distract me." She pulled her bag towards her, got out ink, parchment, quill, and her books and started feverishly writing. She briefly looked up as Ron came down the stairs, broom slung over his shoulder, but in that brief moment they made eye contact. There was a look in Ron's eyes that she'd never seen before, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. It was almost an apologetic look, with a little twinge of longing…she only hoped that the look on her face said the same thing to him…


	10. Chapter 10

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

**A/N: Sorry an update has taken so long—I've been working really long hours this summer and haven't had too much of a chance to write…hopefully everyone's still interested in the story**

"So, I can't tell everyone what happened-so what? From what you said people already know, I don't need to tell anyone else. He almost made it worse by drawing attention to us when he stormed out of breakfast." Lavender was pacing back and forth on the band of the Black Lake. Parvati could see her working through exactly what she was going to do and figured it was best not to interrupt. "BUT that doesn't mean I can't make her feel bad about it. He can't sop me from being next to him every minute she's around. She needs to know that regardless of some stupid dream or how she feels, that he's mine and that I'm the one he's dating. I think she just needs a few more reminders of that fact." Lavender looked extremely satisfied with herself and her newly hatched plan to essentially flaunt her relationship with Ron, well more than she already did.

"So you really are just going to let the dream thing go?"

"I think that's all I can do, because I don't want Ron any madder than he already is at me. Like I said though, that doesn't mean that I can't make it obvious to her that I'm the one dating him, and that that's not going to change." Lavender stopped pacing and sat down next to Parvati, underneath the shade of one of the trees ringing the lake.

Parvati was hesitant to ask the question floating through her mind, but she knew Lavender needed to think of the whole picture not just how to handle Hermione, "Lav, what about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he's still pretty mad right? I mean how're you going to make her see you two together, if…well, if he's not really talking to you right now?"

Lavender looked out across the lake, deep in though. She honestly wasn't sure what to do about Ron. Parvati was right, he was really mad, and the rest of her plan didn't really work with him ignoring her. "I guess…I guess I need to give him some space for a little while. He'll calm down, and things will go back to normal. Everyone will just forget about it, and it'll be like it never happened." Lavender knew that a lot of what she said was wishful thinking, but a positive attitude was the only way to get through this and still have a boyfriend.

"How are you going to deal with everyone talking about it though?" Parvati knew she was probably making Lavender think about and deal with this more than she wanted to, but this was bigger than everyone wanted to admit.

"I have to try and act like it's not a big deal. No matter what, Ron can't think I'm helping spread this around. I mean, I'm not going to defend her or anything, but I'm not going to go around mocking her, even if that's what I want to do."

"Well…hopefully this works," Parvati sighed.

Lavender shot her a glaring look, "Oh don't sound so optimistic Parvati."

"I'm sorry Lav, I just worry that this is going to get out of hand…that is if it hasn't already."

The positive outlook and guard Lavender had put up by trying to plan out every detail collapsed, "I know Parvati…what if…what if he realized that he wants to be with her because of this? What If he thinks I told everyone? I know no one thinks he really likes me, but doesn't anyone care that I really like him? Because I do…" Her voice trailed off and she leaned her head onto Parvati's shoulder, silently falling into a fit of tears.

"I know you do Lavender, I know you do," Parvati hugged her crying best friend. "Listen, I really don't think any of what you just said is going to happen. I don't think he's going to break up with you at all, and if people talk…well, you may just have to defend her a little bit." Lavender seemed to want to protest, but Parvati kept talking, not letting her interject. "I know you don't want to, but standing up for her even a little bit might be enough to make people shut up and make Ron forget about it and go back to normal with you."

"I know," Lavender replied in between sobs. "It's just I know I made this big deal about making fun of the whole thing, but I just _hate_ her. I'm so mad and I can't believe this is happening. She's ruining everything!" and Lavender completely broke down.

Parvati could do nothing but let her cry. She knew Lavender had gotten very good at putting up fronts, mostly to keep herself from getting hurt, but few people—possibly only she—knew that about Lavender. Parvati should've known this moment would come, that behind all the laughing and mocking, Lavender was truly hurt and worried about her relationship with Ron. Everyone doubted how Lavender felt about Ron because she was so…well…forward with her affections, but Parvati knew that Lavender really did like Ron and that the prospect of losing him was clearly terrifying her.

As Parvati was thinking about all this and listening to Lavender cry, she saw a tall, gangly figure carrying a broom emerge from the castle. It was obvious to Parvati who it was and she was thankful that at that moment Lavender had her eyes closed, because seeing Ron was probably the last thing she needed at this exact moment. But while Lavender didn't see him, Ron looked over and saw her. He did a kind of double take, not sure that is was who he thought sitting by the lake obviously upset, but once he made eye contact with Parvati, he knew for sure. Parvati simply nodded at Ton, both in acknowledgment of seeing him and also as an assent to Ron's questioning look, that yes, this was his girlfriend, sitting her crying over him. He nodded back, with a strained look of confusion, then continued walking toward the Quidditch pitch.


	11. Chapter 11

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

He kicked off hard from the ground, probably harder than he should've as he felt a tingling, almost painful feeling shoot through his feet as he soared into the air. Usually, he felt relief flying, like all his cares were gone, but not today. For once, his thoughts overpowered the rush of cold air on his face and the free floating feeling of being in the air. He did a few quick laps around the pitch, then let his instincts take over flying, while his thoughts took over his mind.

How was it possible that in a matter of three hours everything in his life had gone from manageable to completely mental? It seemed hard to believe that only 24 hours ago he was on this same pitch playing the game of his life—it seemed like that was weeks ago now. He wasn't one to dwell on his feelings, but now it seemed like all he could think about. That look on Hermione's face when he left the common room…he couldn't get it out of his head. She looked like she was in so much pain, and that she wanted to follow him outside. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt—it killed him. That's why he had been so hard on Lavender. He hated when anyone hurt Hermione, he couldn't accept it from anybody, including his own girlfriend. But before that look, she had acted so normal—like nothing had happened. Maybe he just imagined that she looked hurt—maybe she didn't really care…

He went into a steep, fast dive, feeling the wind across his face, whishing it would just wipe all this out of his head. He pulled out of the dive before he reached the ground and started back towards the sky.

How could she not care? He cared. She had said his name, out loud, in her sleep, that wasn't something you can just ignore. Did she have feelings for him? Sure everyone thought she did, but could she really? Hermione Granger like him? She'd dated Viktor Krum for God's sake! And God he hated that. He hated thinking about her with him…

He'd stopped paying attention to where he was flying and only realized how high he'd gotten when he could no longer feel his hands it was so cold. He turned and headed back down towards the pitch. "I only hated it because she's my best friend…oh shut up stupid git," he told himself. No one's here to heard you admit it out loud… "Admit it…I like Hermione. I _like_ Hermione Granger." It was the first time he'd every said it out loud…and it felt good, freeing almost. He did a little loop in the air then started doing laps again around the pitch as questions began to circle in his head.

What about Lavender? Do I really like Lavender?

Yes I do…kind of…I like having a girlfriend. But was she crying just now? She was…I didn't think she really liked me that much…not enough to be _that_ upset. I didn't want to hurt her either…but she already is hut. So is Hermione. I can't help both of them.

Would Hermione even want to be with me?

All we do is fight. We've barely talked all term. Dammit…I should've stayed in the common room with her…I couldn't have done that…I would've gone nuts trying to act normal when I just want to know why she said my name.

Do I want to break up with Lavender?

No…maybe. If I knew I'd be with Hermione, then yes, but I don't know if I would be….if I could bew. Harry said she like me…that I was an idiot for ignoring this—but I'm not ignoring it—I acted like I was, but I'm not…I'm so not. I just didn't want to talk anyone about it…not yet.

Maybe I should talk to Hermione…

Yeah right—we can't talk about homework without fighting, how could we talk about this? I don't want her hurt, and I don't want Lavender hut. Maybe I should just keep things as they are. That way Lavender can stop being upset and hopefully Hermione and I can go back to being friends for now and see where it goes. Just lay low for awhile and see what happens. Look at Harry and Ginny…it took them almost 5 years to finally get together, maybe everything just needs time.

His head felt a little clearer after the hour he'd spent on the pitch. He knew he had a mountain of homework to do and he couldn't hide out here forever. He sighed, it was time to go back and face reality, whatever reality was at the moment. His feet touched back down and he headed off toward the castle. He looked over to where Lavender and Parvati had been sitting, but they weren't there anymore. Everyone is going to be in the common room, he thought, with a growing feeling of dread. Well, we'll see what happens…and he passed through the doors into the entrance hall and began climbing towards the common room…


	12. Chapter 12

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

**A/N: This chapter is really short, but hopefully it'll be worth it for what it leads up to!**

Ron felt like the distance between the front doors and the portrait hole must've shortened while he was outside, because before he knew it he was standing in front of the Fat Lady, the password unwilling to come out of his mouth.

"Well are you just going to stand there staring at me all day or give me the password sonny??" The Fat Lady was getting annoyed with Ron just standing there unmoving.

He took a deep breath, "Well here goes nothing…Flibbertigibbet."

"It's about time," the Fat Lady sighed, and the portrait hole swung open revealing the entrance to the common room.

Ron wasn't sure what to expect when he got inside, but he definitely wasn't expecting to be faced with an immediate choice between Lavender and Hermione. He walked in and was greeted with the two of them sitting at tables on opposite ends of the common room, both looking at him expectantly, both of them indicating that his company at their table was a necessity.

Lavender's eyes still bore the effects of her time by the lake, red-rimmed and slightly bloodshot, while Hermione looked frantic—her hair bushier than ever, her quill still flying furiously across her parchment even though she clearly wasn't paying attention to what she was writing. In a span of tend seconds, which really felt like hours, all the carefully laid plans each of them had made in their heads flew out the window. Ron for all his need to act normal had taken one look at Hermione and wanted everyone else to disappear. He instinctively took one step towards her, but before he could move any further, Lavender's resolve to give Ron space evaporated and she flew at him.

"Won Won! Where have you been? I've _missed_ you," she exclaimed as she threw herself around his neck and began kissing him furiously. Ron looked over her shoulder directly into Hermione's eyes. That moment lasted an eternity. With Lavender's arms around his neck, he saw Hermione burst into tears and look at him for the first time since he'd met her as though she actually hated him. She threw her quill down, grabbed a book from the table, and stormed past them. Ron knew this was his last chance to have her—he knew if there was every a time to have a backbone it was now—this was his chance to be a Wesley like his older brothers, no longer wishy-washy, weak Ron. If he let her get out of the portrait hole it was over, their friendship, their chance to be together, everything would be over—and the thought of that was more than he could take. He mustered all her courage, and pulled himself out of Lavender's arms, "Hermione wait!" and he turned around, running after her, leaving a stunned Lavender, and a stunned Gryffindor house in his wake.


	13. Chapter 13

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

**A/N: Here we go…this was what a lot of you guys have been waiting for, hopefully you like it.**

Somehow she was still too far ahead of him for Ron to be able to grab her hand and stop her from continuing to storm away. "Hermione! Hermione, WAIT!" he yelled to the mass of brown hair flying in front of him.

"Leave me alone Ron!" she screamed over her shoulder.

It was as though with that one step away from Lavender, Ron had found the confidence he never thought he had. "No! I will not leave you alone, not until you listen."

Hermione whipped around so quickly Ron almost banged into her. "Listen to _what_, Ronald?! Listen to how sorry you are that Lavender is obnoxious? Listen to how you're sorry that it kills me to see you two together? Listen to how you don't want this to change our friendship? Listen to your excuses and reasons for everything that's happened lately? No Ron," she sobbed, "I will not listen. I can't take this anymore, pretending that everything between us is fine, and that everything can be normal between us even though you have a girlfriend, pretending that nothing's changed—because it has Ron! Everything has changed Ron, even if you can't…"

"I know they have!" Ron yelled back at her, trying to be loud enough for her to be able to hear him.

"See them—WHAT?" It took Hermione a few seconds to register what Ron had said.

"I know everything has changed Hermione."

"Well…good…you…you should…obviously," she stammered. Her train of thought knocked off track by Ron's apparent understanding. She had had all these things she'd wanted to scream at him, but now she couldn't figure out what to say. The Ronald Weasley who was standing in front of her was not the same Ronal Weasley who had stormed out of the Yule Ball two years ago, or even the one who had snogged Lavender in front of their whole house months ago. He sounded different, he even looked different; his head was held high, he was looking directly at her, and he didn't look nervous at all—and _that_ made her more nervous than ever. They stood in silence, neither of them knowing what to do or say next, until they heard a suit of armor crash to the floor down the corridor they were standing in.

"Peeves," they said in unison, as Ron grabbed her hand and ran into the nearest classroom in hopes of avoiding the menace poltergeist.

"Hopefully we should be safe in here," Ron said as he closed the door. "We don't need him screaming our names up and down the halls."

Hermione laughed, "No, definitely not." She sat down on the edge of one of the desks in the middle of the room, staring down at her dangling feet, refusing to look Ron in the eye. Slowly, he moved to sit down next to her, suddenly overwhelmed by the prospect of talking to Hermione about all of this. He kept flexing his hand inside his jeans' pocket where it still tingled warm from where he'd briefly held Hermione's hand pulling her into the classroom.

"So will you listen to me know?" he said half smirking, half serious, as he sat down next to her.

"I suppose—if only to avoid having Peeves throw an ink bottle at my head out there." She sounded serious, but the smile on her face told Ron she was teasing him and that she really wanted to hear what he had to say.

He took a deep breath, "Its now or never Weasley—go for it," he noticed the voice in his head sounded a lot like Harry coaching him on the Quidditch pitch, and buoyed by the thought of Harry encouraging him he finally began to talk.

"Hermione, listen…bloody hell I don't know where to start…"

"Start from the beginning."

"The beginning? You want me to go back almost five years to when I met you? Seems like an awful long story to just tell you I like you."

The words had stumbled out before he'd even really known he'd said them. Hermione finally looked at him, wishing she could respond, but now that the words were out Ron couldn't stop there, but had to tell her everything.

"I know I hurt you by going out with Lavender. I'm not that dumb to not notice how upset you've been or how we've barely spoken for months. The truth is, I only started dating her because I was jealous you'd snogged Krum and Ginny made this stupid remark about my not having any experience with girls and I kind of went mental. I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked you because I didn't believe you could possibly like me. I mean between Krum and McLaggen I'm not much really, and you're so great that I didn't believe any of it when harry would hint that you liked me. I guess I wanted to make you jealous and now I feel awful that I hurt you, and that's why I kind of snapped this morning when Lavender was, well, being Lavender, because I didn't want you getting hurt again, and having to deal with the whole damn school talking about it. I dunno what happened really, but I went out and flew around for awhile and my head just kind of got clear and I finally admitted to myself out loud that I like you, that I've always liked you, but then I told myself that I'd just see how thing went with Lavender because I knew you were upset and that there was probably no chance for me with you, but…but when I walked into the common room and I saw you, I knew I had to stop running away, and when I saw you storm out, I knew this was my last chance, and I couldn't let it get away. I know Lavender's probably really pissed off, but I don't care, I don't care if all of this means something to you, and we can figure out what to do. I don't want to lose you Hermione, and I don't want things to be like they have been, I was this to be different." Ron finally stopped to catch his breath, and he noticed he felt lighter than he had in months. It was like he'd been carrying around this weight for so long, that he'd forgotten what it felt like to be free of it, and then panic began to set in because Hermione still hadn't said anything and she wasn't looking at him again. "Oh God what if this was a huge mistake?" The voice was back and this time it wasn't Harry's buy his own, scared, lack of confidence voice, but then she looked up….

"You're crying again…am I doomed to always have you in tears?"

She laughed, "No, this is different. I'm not upset. I just can't believe you jut said all of that to me…"

"Yeah…well…" but Ron couldn't finish his sentence, and just sat there, ears burning red, not knowing what was going to come next.

"Ron, listen…I…I understand about Lavender. I'm not going to say I wasn't hurt or that I have any idea what you saw in her, but I will say I understand why you were with her. And as for McLaggen, well that was just my way of making you jealous, and Viktor…well, I did like him, but honestly I'd have much rather been at the ball with you. I don't know when it happened, probably from that day I saw you on the train with Harry and you were trying to curse Scabbers, but either way, I can't really remember a time when I haven't liked you. Ok sure I get sick of you copying my homework, but still that hasn't changed how I've felt, and I…I think what happened this morning proved that no matter how mad I am at you, I can't stop liking you." Hermione went silent, unable to go on after bringing up the utterly embarrassing and horrifying moment that had brought them to this point.

"So…that thing this morning? It…it really happened?" Ron's question was quiet and Hermione almost didn't hear him, even though her response was almost unintelligible for how softly she spoke.

"As embarrassing as it was…yes, it happened."

"Part of me thought Lavender just made it up."

"Unfortunately, no she didn't"

"I know it's embarrassing, but we probably wouldn't be sitting here if it hadn't happened, so I can't say that I'm sorry."

Hermione laughed, "That's true I suppose," and slowly she took his hand, and finally she looked him directly in the eye, her eyes shiny with tears, a smile on her face. Ron looked at her and knew from this moment on there was no turning back.

"Hermione, listen, I should probably go deal with Lavender, and then we can figure out where to go from here."

She let go of his hand, "You're right, you probably should."

He got up to go, "Will you still be in here? Or should I just go find you in the library?" he asked smirking at her.

"Oh shut up! But yes, I'll be in the library."

"Ok…" but before he opened the door he turned back, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"That Ronald Weasley is none of your business. Now go!" and she shot little red sparks at him as he closed the door behind him, his laughter carrying from the corridor back into the room where Hermione sat for a moment, happier than she'd been in months.

**A/N: So…what do you think? I know this doesn't really sound like Ron, but I'd like to think that he could have that much courage…he is a Gryffindor after all.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

**A/N: Hopefully, some of you are still following this story…I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. It took awhile to decide if I was finished with this story, but out of nowhere this week, I've gotten new found inspiration and now all I want to do is write, so there will definitely still be about 5 more chapters, if not more…If you need a refresher, Ron just left Hermione to go break up with Lavender…**

Ron had no idea how he was going to do this, but he knew he had to. He needed to break up with Lavender, but how bad would it look to dump her and start dating Hermione? One step at a time, he told himself. He had to break up with her first, to even get to that point with Hermione.

He walked into the common room and immediately all eyes turned to him, and he was sure everyone had just been talking about him and how he'd run after Hermione. Amazingly, Lavender was still there…part of him had expected her to have stormed out and that he'd have to search the entire castle for her. She looked up when he walked in, but before he could say a word she was standing in front of him screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU FOLLOW HER?!?! How could you leave me here and go after her?! I am your **girlfriend** Ron, she's just your…your…FRIEND!"

Ron had wanted to do this in private, even try to do it calmly, but apparently that wasn't going to happen, "JUST MY FRIEND?! She's my best friend! Do you have any idea how much we've been through together?! We've fought Death Eaters together Lavender! I watched her lay in the hospital wing petrified! Those are things that can't be replaced by a girlfriend."

Lavender's mouth was hanging open, completely in shock. At this point, all of Gryffindor house was in the common room staring at the two of them, waiting for Lavender to respond.

"I…I hate you Ron Weasley! You are a horrible, obnoxious git! And I can't believe I _ever_, **ever** went out with you! You can just kiss this relationship goodbye. I never want to speak to you again! We…are...over," and she stormed up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories, leaving a shocked Ron standing amidst a common room which burst into a fresh set of whispers once they heard the slam of the dormitory door.

Harry had come running down the stairs from his room when he had heard Lavender shouting, and now he warily approached Ron, who was still standing rooted to the spot in the middle of the common room, looking slightly scary, with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Ron? Are you ok?"

Ron quickly turned to face Harry, "I am bloody brilliant!"

"What? Why?" Harry was unbelievably confused by the turn Ron had taken in a matter of an hour or so. Before Ron had been ready to keep things going with Lavender and now he was thrilled they'd broken up…

"Because I came up here to break up with her Harry and she did it for me! Now it won't look like I dumped her for Hermione…this is fantastic!"

"Hermione? What do you mean 'dumped her for Hermione?' Did I miss something?"

"I told her Harry. I told her everything, just now. She'd run out when she saw me with Lavender and I just couldn't do it anymore, so I went after her. I ran after her and told her exactly how I feel."

"You're joking…" Harry definitely didn't believe Ron would ever do what he'd just described.

"No, I'm not. She's waiting for me in the library Harry. I have to go and tell her what happened," and Ron sprinted out the portrait hole before Harry could say another word.

"Did I just hear him correctly?" Ginny came up behind Harry, wearing an equally stunned look on her face.

"If you heard him say he had told Hermione how he felt and now had to go find her in the library, then yes, you heard him correctly."

"Did we miss the part where he drank a case of butterbeer by any chance?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, I guess it's about time. She's been waiting on him longer than I had to wait for you," Ginny smirked at Harry and leaned up to give him a kiss. She broke away while Harry's eyes were still closed, "But it was worth the wait. Now go upstairs and get your work, so you can keep me company, over there behind that big stack of books, where we can study," Ginny winked at Harry.

"Right…study…," and Harry disappeared upstairs.

**A/N: Ok, I'm still getting back into the swing of this story, but hopefully it'll get back up to normal pace soon. Any reviews you guys want to shoot my way are appreciated **


	15. Chapter 15

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

**A/N: Quick little chapter about Lavender's reaction…**

Lavender threw herself down on her bed, indecisive as to whether she felt more heartbroken or angry. She had actually loved Ron, and now it was over—he was gone and she knew tomorrow morning she'd have to face him being with _her_, and have to watch Hermione Granger replace her by Ron's side. She'd have to watch Ron hold her hand in the corridors and, _God_, watch him kiss her, and with that she realized she was more heartbroken than anything else. She'd lost the first boy she'd every loved, and she knew he was already moving on. She felt useless. She felt meaningless, like the last six months of her life had been a waste. What had meant so much to her had probably meant nothing to him, everyone was probably right when they said he just dated her to make Hermione jealous, but no one ever stopped to think why she was dating him—no one gave one thought to whether or not she actually like Ron, and that made her feel invisible. No one except Parvati really saw her. Parvati…where was she anyway? And as if she knew Lavender was calling out to her, Parvati pulled back the crimson curtains of Lavender's four-poster.

"Lav?" Parvati took one look at Lavender and sank down on the bed, her hand on Lavender's shoulder. "Oh Lavender, I'm so sorry…I don't even know what to really say…"

"Neither do I Parvati…neither do I…It all happened so fast. I can't believe I actually broke up with him. That's not what I wanted, it just kind of came out…maybe I thought he'd beg me not to say that…I don't know…everything's ruined," and she buried her head in her pillow, barely muffling the sounds of her sobs.

"There are things I could say Lav, but I know they won't help at all."

"It's…it's…ok," Lavender mumbled between sobs. "Just stay here. I don't know what I'll do if she walks in her Parvati."

"Honestly…I don't think she will, but you'll have to face her eventually Lav. We live together."

"I know…I know!! But for now I just want to pretend that neither of them exists."

"Ok," Parvati said rubbing Lavender's back. "We can do that," and they sat together in silence, that was only interrupted by the sounds of Lavender's tears.


	16. Chapter 16

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

**A/N: Alright, here it is…the chapter a ton of you have been begging me for. Hopefully it lives up to the expectations. Settle in because it's the longest chapter of the story so far.**

Ron couldn't get to the library fast enough. It didn't take him long to find Hermione once he got there though. She was at her usual table in one of the back corners, next to one of the big windows that looked out onto the lake. She always said it helped her focus more when she was looking outside, but when Ron got to the table, despite it being laden down with books, he could tell Hermione wasn't paying any attention to them, or the piece of parchment in front of her. She was looking out the window with a far off gaze, oblivious to anyone else around, even to Madam Pince yelling at some second years because their whispers were too loud.

"Hermione?"

She jumped, so startled by Ron's sudden appearance that she knocked her ink onto the floor with a crash, "Damn! Reparo!" The bottle sprang back together and they both bent down to pick it up, their hands briefly touching until Hermione jumped up as though Ron's touch had shocked her. She looked more nervous than Ron had ever seen her, except for maybe during their two weeks of O.W.L's last year. She was fidgeting like crazy, refusing to make eye contact with Ron, as he sat down next to her, moving several huge books out of the way so he could actually see her.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Of course. I'm fine," she said, her voice two levels higher than it usually was. "How'd…how'd it go with Lavender?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Bloody brilliant actually. She was so mad at me for chasing after you that she dumped me in front of the whole common room."

Hermione's entire demeanor changed; she relaxed, she laughed, "Are you serious!?"

"You have no idea. She went completely mental really. Screamed at me, told me it was over and stormed off. I think I surprise Harry though when I told him I was going to find you."

"What did he say?"

"Dunno really, I ran off before he could say anything."

"I'm surprised he's not sprinting after you to see where you went."

Ron laughed, then silence fell between them, neither sure of what exactly to say next. It was like they'd gotten everything out and now that there was nothing standing in their way, they didn't know what to do next.

Hermione thumbed through some pages of her book, while Ron became extremely intent on the hem of his robes. Finally, Hermione's anxiety got the best of her, "Ron, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to…I'll understand,"

Ron's head snapped up, "What?! NO, I do, I definitely do. It's just a little…weird…ya know?"

"I know…but…but we both agree right? We…we want to be together…" Hermione rolled her eyes, "God, I sound like I'm quoting a textbook on how to ask someone out. That was such a stupid thing to say."

Ron had never really seen Hermione like this. She always seemed confident, well more confident than him, and here she was sitting in front of him insecure and nervous around _him_, her best friend. "It wasn't stupid. I have no idea what I'm doing either. Listen, let's get out of here, go for a walk or something."

Hermione smiled, "Ok, yeah, that sounds good."

Ron stood up and starting helping her put things in her bag. Hermione couldn't help but smile, sometimes Ron surprised her; most of the time he came off as a bit thoughtless, but it was moments like this that were why she'd liked, well loved, him for almost six years. Ron took her bag form her and slung it over her shoulder.

"What were you working on?" he asked as they left the library.

"Runes. Professor Vector gave us this almost impossible translation for next week. I was just trying to get an early start."

"I could never take Ancient Runes, it just looks like a bunch of squiggles on the page to me."

Hermione laughed, "That really is all it is actually, but it's kind of logical to me, it makes sense…one thing means another. I don't know, it doesn't really make sense when I explain it."

"No I get it. It's kind of like when Harry draws up a Quidditch play. I know one move means something else and leads to the next move—kind of like one rune leads to what a sentence means."

"Exactly."

They were walking down one of the third floor corridors, past one of the huge windows that looked across the grounds. As they walked past, a gust of wind blew through the window pane, sending cold air through the corridor. Ron saw Hermione shiver, "You know what sounds good right now?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled, "What?"

"Hot chocolate."

Hermione laughed, "It really does, but there's not really anywhere we can get any."

Ron shot her a look that said, 'you know exactly where we could get some.'

"No Ron. The house elves aren't there for when we want hot chocolate."

"Oh come on Hermione, two cups of hot chocolate won't kill them."

"You know it won't be just that. It'll be hot chocolate, _and_ food, and whatever else they think we might want."

"I promise, we'll only take the hot chocolate. We'll say no to everything else."

Hermione contemplated if Ron could actually deny food. She sighed, "Alright, let's go…but ONLY hot chocolate!"

"Yes! Ok, only hot chocolate, I swear," Ron practically took off running.

Hermione sped up to keep in step with his long legs. They made it down to the bottom floor and stood across from the painting of the bowl of fruit.

"You want to do the honors?" Ron asked with a smirk.

Hermione smiled, "No, no, after you."

"Alright," Ron reached up and tickled the pear in the bowl until the painting swung open.

The kitchens were full of pots and pans being scrubbed by brushes working of their own will. The house elves were bustling around putting dishes away and prepping food for breakfast the next morning. Once he walked in, Ron realized that in the midst of everything today, he, Ron Weasely, had actually missed dinner, bust as much as he wanted food, he had to keep his promise to Hermione—only hot chocolate.

Dobby came bounding up to them, "Harry Potter's friends!!! Is Harry Potter with you?"

"No, Dobby, it's actually just us," Hermione said. "I hope it's ok we're here."

"Of course! Can Dobby get you something? Does Harry Potter need anything?" Dobby was practically bouncing up and down, he was so excited to help them.

Ron looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She looked like Dobby was breaking her heart with how much he wanted to give them anything, "No, Dobby, Harry doesn't need anything. Hermione and I were just wondering if we could maybe have some hot chocolate?"

Dobby's eyes lit up, "Of course, anything for the friends of Harry Potter!" Dobby ran off, and before Ron could say a word to Hermione, he was back with a tray full of cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, and two huge mugs of hot chocolate.

Ron's stomach grumbled, "Dobby we only wanted hot chocolate. We don't need all of this!"

"I insist! Take it. You must take it!"

Hermione took the food off the tray and grabbed one of the mugs, "Thank you, Dobby. We appreciate it, and I promise I'll leave you a new hat by the Gryffindor fireplace tomorrow night."

Dobby beamed, "Thank you!" and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Don't cry Dobby! It's the least I can do. Thank you for the cocoa."

"Oh you're welcome! You're welcome! Anything for you!"

Ron took a mug, gave Dobby an awkward smile and a wave goodbye, shouting out a last, "Thanks," as they stepped out of the portrait hole and back into the corridor. "What happened to 'only hot chocolate?'" Ron asked incredulously as they walked up the stairs to the entrance hall.

"Oh shut up! He would've been so upset if we'd said no. He would've made us take it. Plus, I could hear your stomach grumbling the whole time," she laughed.

Ron's ears turned red, "Sorry…I sort of missed dinner."

"Ron Weasley missed a meal?! I don't believe it!"

Ron's ears got redder.

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry, I sort of did too."

"Well then, where should we go to enjoy this ridiculous excuse for dinner?" Ron asked.

"We have an hour until we have to back in the common room, and I don't exactly feel like heading back yet…"

"Me neither, trust me."

"Empty classroom?"

"How about History of Magic? There's that big window looking over the lake."

"Sounds perfect," Ron smiled as they both turned and headed up the staircase.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up tonight!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

_Everything is J.K Rowling's. I am just borrowing her characters for a brief moment._

They somehow managed to make it up to the History of Magic classroom without running into any professors curious to know how they had gotten two mugs of hot chocolate this long after dinner. Ron went over to one of the desks and laid out the food. He grabbed three cauldron cakes and sat down on the window sill of stone, which could fit both him and Hermione easily thanks to the thick walls and deep set windows.

"You going to stand there all night and let me eat all this food myself or come sit with me?"

Hermione blushed. She was clutching her mug like it was the only thing keeping her from running out of the room. "Oh…no, I'm…right, food."

Ron laughed, "Six years of being friends with me and you all of the sudden forget how to talk to me? Would it help if I told you I'm gong to need help with our Potions essay later?"

Hermione grabbed a pumpkin pasty and sat down at the other end of the window sill, pulling her knees up to her chest, and leaning back against the wall, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Ron stared out the window, casually eating one of the cakes until he finally said, "You know what nights like this remind me of?"

"What?"

"When I was little, probably seven or eight, the first night it would snow, my mom would huddle the four of us—Fred, George, Ginny and me, since everyone else was here—into a big blanket and we'd sit in the living room and watch it snow. She'd make us all cocoa in mugs as big as Hagrid's. It didn't matter if we were sleeping, she'd wake us all up, and we'd just watch it snow for hours. Ginny always ended up falling asleep on my lap. My mom has pictures…it's a bit embarrassing really."

Hermione'd never heard Ron talk about his childhood like this before. He had this nostalgic smile on his face, and then she realized she was stupid for being nervous. This was Ron. He was her best friend, this was right where she was supposed to be. "My dad always made my mom and I hot chocolate after we got back from cutting down our Christmas tree. We'd put on Christmas music and decorate it together. My dad always let me put the star on top. He'd lift me up and I'd put it on…it always made me feel like I was grown-up."

"I hate that winter's almost over…it actually was kind of warm out this afternoon," Ron sighed.

"I'm ready for spring, but I am going to miss nights like this. The wind comes into the window next to my bed, and the cold helps me fall asleep…it's so nice."

Hermione suddenly gave an involuntary shiver, when a larger gust of wind came through the stone walls.

Ron jumped, surprised by her sudden movement, "You're cold. Do you want to head back?"

"No, not yet…"

"Come here then," Ron put his arm out inviting Hermione to sit with him.

She gave him a questioning look, and he rolled his eyes, "Seriously Hermione, you're cold. Come here."

She smiled and slid around so her back was resting against Ron's chest. He put his arm across her stomach and leaned his head against the wall behind him. They sat for what felt like hours, watching the moon glinting off the lake. Bats were fluttering over the forest and there was a steady stream of smoke coming out of Hagrid's chimney. Finally, Hermione whispered, "This is nice…"

"Yeah it is…I…I…listen, Hermione…"

"No, Ron, wait, I want to tell you something," she turned so she was halfway facing him. "I don't want to be the girl who stole another girl's boyfriend, and if we start going around like…like this, that's exactly what I'll be."

"Are you saying you don't want to date me?"

"No! No, no, no trust me, I do. I just…maybe for now we can keep it between…us…_and _probably Harry and Ginny—it'd be mean to not tell them at least."

"They'd kill us!"

They both laughed.

"So," Ron began. "We're…you're my…we're…together though, right?"

"Yes, I think we are…" Hermione smiled.

Ron looked at her like he was seeing her clearly for the first time. She was so…beautiful. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, and he leaned towards her. Hermione closed her eyes, and Ron kissed her. It was soft, simple, nothing like how he had kissed Lavender. He'd never kissed her like this before, but he wanted everything with Hermione to be different. The kiss was short, easy, perfect. They leaned apart, both smiling.

Hermione took Ron's hand, "We should probably get back…it's after nine."

"Yeah…you're probably right."

They took their mugs and the rest of the food, and Ron picked up Hermione's bag. They held hands all the way back up to the portrait hold, and when they reached it Ron let go, handed her her bag, and gave her a peck on the cheek, "You go in first. Give me your mug, I'll run them back down to the kitchen, then I'll come back up, so we don't go in together, and look, well, suspicious," he smiled.

"Ok, and don't take any more food from Dobby!"

Ron smirked, "I won't."

"Ron!"

"I'm joking! I'll see you in a few minutes." He gave her another peck on the cheek and Hermione watched him head down the stairs. Then she turned and gave the Fat Lady the password, smiling more than she had in months.


End file.
